Size Matters
by Lys ap Adin
Summary: In which Yuuta suggests they try something new and surprises the hell out of Saeki.


**Title:** Size Matters**  
Characters/Pairings:** Saeki/Yuuta**  
Summary:** In which Yuuta suggests they try something new and surprises the hell out of Saeki.**  
Notes:** Adult! Smut for Porn Battle IX, prompt: Saeki/Yuuta, unexpected. 1427 words.

**

* * *

**

**Size Matters**

Koujirou liked to think of himself as a fairly cosmopolitan sort of a guy, open-minded and game for just about anything, really, but for a long moment all he could do was look at the--the--the, um, _toy_, his brain supplied, feebly, as it tried to shut down in self-defense, that Yuuta was holding and be amazed that he'd managed to underestimate Yuuta's... creativity... yet again. "Um," he said, weakly, not quite able to stop himself from staring at the size of the thing, enough to give a guy serious compensation issues. "Where did you even _get_ that?"

This was so totally not what he had been expecting when Yuuta had interrupted their makeout session to ask whether he'd be interested in trying something new.

Yuuta waved the question aside, quite literally, as he gestured with the... thing. "I have my ways," he said; Koujirou translated that, mentally, to a credit card and the internet, both of which were apparently dangerous things in Yuuta's unsupervised hands. "So?" he asked, waving it again and grinning. "What do you say?"

"I... um..." Koujirou groped for a reaction that wasn't _You want to put that where?_ or _Why is it fluorescent green?_ and settled for saying, "This is... unexpected..."

Yuuta rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm picking up on that." He cocked his head, looking down at Koujirou, and then shrugged. "Well, if you'd rather not, it's cool. Was just an idea I had, that's all."

Most people wouldn't have been able to read the faint flicker of uncertainty in Yuuta's eyes, nor would they have quite understood that the more Yuuta said he didn't care about something, the more he actually wanted it. Koujirou wasn't most people, though, and, hell, he supposed he didn't really mind. "Dumbass," he said, fondly, and caught Yuuta's hand, the one with the, uh, thing. Dildo. Yeah. "It's your ass that's gonna be sore, not mine."

Yuuta just grinned again, uncertainty banished. "I can deal with that," he said, and let Koujirou tug him back down for a kiss. He sprawled against Koujirou's chest, relaxing against him as they got back down to the business of making out, bare chest warm against Koujirou's.

But now Koujirou's mind wasn't entirely on the texture of Yuuta's mouth against his, or even the way Yuuta's hips felt, weighing against his and making slow little movements, tiny hitches and thrusts that provided just enough friction to make their breathing turn fast. He couldn't help it; part of his attention was still on the, um, dildo--the size of it in Yuuta's hand and what Yuuta had asked him to do with it. The thing was huge, and thick, and good grief, it'd probably stretch Yuuta so hard that he'd be lucky if he could walk straight, after.

Koujirou's stomach tightened hard at the thought, shockingly hot. He groaned into Yuuta's mouth at the sudden staggering curl of arousal, surprised by how unexpectedly attractive the idea was. Yuuta hummed something back to him, wordless and pleased, hands moving down, plucking at the last of their clothes, unfastening their jeans. Koujirou helped him push them down and kicked them off, almost absently, as the initial shock of the notion wore off and he prodded at the idea of putting something that big inside Yuuta.

Maybe it wasn't such a crazy thought after all, he decided, distractedly, as Yuuta spread himself out over his thighs, draping himself against Koujirou and nuzzling at his throat. Yuuta liked it intense, which was only surprising if a person had never actually _met_ Yuuta. He probably should have seen this one coming, he thought, running his hands down the smooth line of Yuuta's back and over the curve of his ass, gripping it and drawing Yuuta tighter against him. Yuuta's breath gusted against his throat as he groaned. "C'mon," he said, low, and rolled their hips against Koujirou's. "C'mon, Sae..."

Koujirou considered the size of the thing as he slicked his fingers and rubbed them against Yuuta's entrance, slow and firm. Something as big as that... He pressed his fingers into Yuuta and gasped when Yuuta squirmed against him as he worked them against the tightness of Yuuta's body, opening him up. Something as big as that would take more than two fingers, he concluded.

Yuuta moaned as Koujirou stroked the third finger into him, pressing deep. "Oh," he said, lips moving against Koujirou's shoulder, "oh, yeah..."

"Yeah?" Koujirou asked, twisting his fingers.

"_Yeah_," Yuuta said, breathless, and groped through the sheets, finding the dildo for him and pressing it into his hand.

It was cool and solid and lighter than Koujirou'd expected, actually, given the dimensions of it, and sleek between his fingers as he ran them over its length, slicking it up. Yuuta's breath was fast in his ear as he handled it, and Koujirou found that he was breathing faster, too, by the time he reached down and ran it between Yuuta's cheeks, figuring out how best to grip it. "Please," Yuuta said, breathless and wanting, as Koujirou stroked it against him. "Please, Sae, let me have it..."

Then he groaned, low and jagged, as Koujirou found the right angle for it and began sliding it into him, going slow and feeling the resistance of Yuuta's body as he did, and then the sudden relaxation of his muscles as they accepted the stretch of the thing. "Oh," Yuuta breathed, shuddering as Koujirou slid the dildo home, "oh, fuck... _fuck_..."

"Good?" Koujirou asked, smoothing his hand against Yuuta's back, holding it still and panting a little himself with the sounds Yuuta was making, low and open and shocked.

Yuuta shuddered. "'s so fucking _big_," he said, husky. "So _much_, damn..." He made another shocked little sound as Koujirou drew it back just a bit and pushed it back in. "Ah! Ah, fuck, yeah!" The tension ran out of his body all at once and he subsided against Koujirou, nearly boneless. "Oh, fuck, please... Sae, please..."

"Yeah, okay," Koujirou said, shocked by how hoarse his own voice was, and drew the dildo farther back this time. He let the sounds Yuuta made, gasps and cries and senseless moans, guide the rhythm of it until he was fucking Yuuta with long, deep strokes, drawing the dildo nearly all the way out of him before sliding it back in, hard and sure, as Yuuta trembled and panted over him. Heat curled through Koujirou as he did, drawing tighter with the pressure of Yuuta's hips rolling against his with each long thrust and with the way Yuuta moaned for him. What was even more compelling was the mental image he was building of the picture Yuuta made, spread out over him, with his ass held open by the thickness of the dildo that was sliding in and out of him. When he changed the angle of it, driving it into Yuuta more sharply, Yuuta gasped and cried out, shaking as he came and his body wrung tight around the dildo. Koujirou could almost see the way it had to look, how Yuuta's ass would work around the uncompromising thickness of it. That, combined with the way Yuuta moaned in his ear, completely abandoned and breathless, was enough to undo him, and Koujirou groaned as pleasure raked through him and his hips bucked against Yuuta's.

It took them both a long time to gather themselves, after. "_Fuck_," Yuuta said, eventually, after Koujirou didn't even know how long. "Oh holy fuck, _wow_." Then he gasped, a little raggedly, as Koujirou finally stirred himself, easing the dildo back out of him. "Ah... _damn_, Sae."

"You're starting to give me a complex, here," Koujirou told him, a trifle dry, running his hands up and down Yuuta's back and ass, slowly.

Yuuta just snorted at him, clearly unimpressed. "Fishing for compliments is unattractive." He squirmed against Koujirou, settling himself more comfortably. "Not like you need to worry, anyway," he added, after a moment.

Koujirou grinned. "Good to know."

"Hmph." Yuuta's eyeroll was practically audible, but then he raised his head from Koujirou's shoulder to kiss him. "Thanks," he said, against Koujirou's mouth.

"Welcome," Koujirou murmured, and wound his arms around Yuuta. As Yuuta settled again with a soft, contented sigh, he added, "...next time, maybe you could do me."

There was a brief moment of silence, and then a ripple of laughter shook Yuuta. "Yeah," he said, grinning at Koujirou. "Yeah, we can do that."

"Good," Koujirou said, relaxing, and grinned back, because hey, he was an open-minded kind of a guy.

**- end -**

Comments are lovely!


End file.
